Nightmares
by TheYullenLover
Summary: He couldn't find him. Panic raced through his body as he ran down the corridors of the Black Order. He swore. ' Let him be alive! ' He couldn't take it if he was all alone. He didn't want to be the last survivor.
1. Running down the corridor

Hey guys!~_~

This is my first fic, so please don't flame meT_T English isn't my own language, so I'm completely open to critical comments on my grammar. Also, please give me some tips, cuz I don't really know how this works.

**Pairing: **AllenxKanda

**Raiting: **M. contains blood/gore. May later contain sexual actions.

**Summary: **He couldn't find him. Panic raced through his body as he ran down the corridors of the Black Order. He swore. '' Let him be alive! '' He couldn't take it if he was all alone. He didn't want to be the last survivor.

_

* * *

_

_Crawling under your bed at night_

_Flying through your sleep_

_Following you to school_

_Whispering to you when you are alone_

_Creeping up to you when you're in an alley_

_Confusing you when you're sad_

_The jealousy at friends_

_The 'no good' you_

_The one who screams at your family_

_The one who messes up your tests_

_The one telling you the cliff isn't so high_

_And dying is a curious thing_

_The blade isn't really that sharp_

_Don't you want to know?_

_Who I am?_

_Me, I'm your worst nightmare_

_Your true self_

* * *

Kanda stared at the bodies on the floor. He had just gotten back from a mission in Germany in a hurry. The reason for his hurry was that no one had answered his golem when he called to the headquarters. He had gotten anxious, although he would never admit that, and finished his mission as soon as possible.

When he had gotten back at headquarters, he immediately had known something wasn't right at all. It was too silent. _Way too silent._

There were no noisy finders, who normally would glare at him as soon as he passed by. There were no scientists, who normally stood sleeping against one of the many doors in the building, because they hadn't gotten enough sleep.

There wasn't a baka usagi who normally came flying at him as soon as he got back. And the weirdest thing of all, _he_ didn't come to greet him.

Kanda walked down the corridor to the cafeteria, and opened its doors carefully, as if he knew what he was going to see. As if he knew that nothing would be normal after he opened these doors.

He squinted his eyes close when a small beam of light hit them. When he opened his eyes again, his breath hitched in his throat and his eyes opened in shock.

Now he was staring at the mess that was once the cafeteria. A cold, dark feeling consumed his insides when he was looking at the thorn bodies of the finders. Their eyes were ripped out of their bodies, their arms and legs bended in awkward positions. Organs hung down the chandeliers as if they were Christmas decorations.

Slowly, kanda stepped backward and turned around. He kept staring at the blood, which crept down the food as if it were some kind of sauce. Those finders had probably been sitting here not so long ago, eating the same food.

_They hadn't gotten a warning. _

Suddenly fearing for his fellow exorcists, kanda leaped around and ran straight for the scientific rooms. "who did this", he thought, rage flowing through him, "and are they still here? Was it the earl with the Noah's? Or was it just some surprise attack from the akuma?"

Suddenly, he noticed something strange at his right. He turned to look, and he knew that he didn't need to go searching for the scientists. Nausea got to him, and he throwed up on the floor. A bitter taste rose in his mouth. Kanda was shaking, the fear was slowly controlling him.

"I can't break down now, I have to go find the moyashi and the others", he thought bitterly. He turned around and ran for the exorcist's rooms with newfound determination, away from the mountain of bloodied bodies pierced with kitchen knives, scissors, pieces of glass and nails. Away from Komui, strung to a rope, dangling in the air.

Kanda ran, and ran, and ran. Each door of one of the exorcist's rooms seemed like hell's gates themselves. He ran from Miranda and Maria, entangled in each other, body parts sticking out in weird places. He ran from Krory, who had been killed with his own teeth, which had been torn out of his mouth. He ran from Chaoji, who had thousand pieces of steel piercing his body. He ran from Lavi, who had been suffocated by the paper of his own books. He ran from Lenalee, who no longer had her legs and had a strange smile plastered upon her face.

'WHY!', he screamed, panic racing through his body, 'why did this have to happen?! ' DAMN IT ALL!!! He cursed the one who did this, sweat running down his body as he ran. His usual stoic face was shattered to pieces. He had always said they didn't mean anything to him. But now that they were gone, he felt more lonely then ever before, knowing that they would never bug him again, nor bother him with their small worries and feelings. _Knowing that nothing would be normal again._

But he was still searching. Searching for _hím_. Praying that _hé_ had survived. Hoping that _hé_ wasn't as weak as he had always said.

He screamed, slowing starting to panic. 'MOYASHI!!!!!!', 'ALLLLEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' 'COME OUT, YOU BEANSPROUT!! GET YOUR FRIGGIN' ASS OVER HERE!!!' He broke down in a whisper. 'I'm begging you, so please…..'

'……Kanda?'

Kanda froze upon hearing his name. He whipped around to see a torn body lie down on the floor of the training hall, illuminated by moonlight. The white hair was tainted by red blood, the arm which was once innocence crushed to pieces. And oh, those eyes. Those beautiful silver eyes staring at him.

'Moyashi?' kanda whispered. He fell down on his knees next to the body, and took Allen's head in his hands. 'Are you all right?'

'Do I look all right to you, bakanda', Allen chuckled, 'And here I was being happy that you finally called me by my name'. He started coughing, blood was beginning to leak out of his mouth. Alarmed, kanda pulled the body even closer to him.

'Don't say anything if it hurts, you idiot!'

Kanda started looking around for something to bandage Allen's wounds with.

'You just wait, I'll get something to bandage you with.'

'…..Kanda…'

'You'll see, bean, we'll get out of here.'

'…..Kanda…'

'Your wounds are not that bad, they'll heal soon, and-

'KANDA!'

Kanda whipped around, nervously (yes, _nervously_) staring at the bean.

'I won't survive this'

'........!'

Kanda opened his mouth, gasping like a goldfish, and he grabbed Allen's hand, clasping it tightly. Fear started to consume his entire being.

'Of course you will, you idiotic bean, don't say stupid things'

Allen chuckled. 'This whole Miranda like character doesn't suit you, kanda'

Before kanda could tell the bean to shut up, he was pulled down by his hair.

One second, he was trying to keep his calm, and the next second, he felt soft lips on his own, tenderly asking access to his mouth.

'Wha- you stupid,mmmmfffgrl' kanda struggled for a few seconds, but soon melted into the embrace, giving the other's tongue the access it wanted. He tasted the bitter taste of blood in Allen's mouth, and cringed at the sensation.

The two tongues battled for dominance, and as usual, Allen won. Kanda pulled away, panting. He felt a soft hand stroke his cheek, and looked into the silver eyes of his deadly wounded lover.

'Go, kanda.' Allen muttered.

Kanda's world started to crumble. But he responded stubbornly, not wanting to listen.

'Wha- no way, bean, you can't order me around!'

'Kanda, if you don't leave now, I'll never forgive you', Allen said, this time more pressure in his voice.

Kanda stared at him in shock, not comprehending the situation, tears slowly starting to fall down his face. He finally broke down sobbing, shaking uncontrollably.

A hand petted his head softly for a little time. 'I love you, yuu, I really do.'

Kanda leaned into the comfortable touch. After a while the petting stopped. Kanda slowly looked up, and stared into the dead eyes of his lover.

It felt as if his own heart stopped beating.

'Noooooo', he moaned, 'noooo, you can't, you just can't'

And so he lay down on the dead body of his lover, all alone again, until the darkness took over.

* * *

'_kanda….'_

'kanda…!'

'kanda!'

'YUU!!'

Kanda leaped up, tears streaming down his face, his heart beating at a rapid rate.

He looked around with wide eyes, taking in the surroundings of his room, feeling his warm bed beneath him.

'Yuu, love, are you all right? Did you have a nightmare?' a soft voice next to him asked concerned.

Kanda whipped around_ to look into the sleepy and worried, beautiful silver eyes of his lover. _

* * *

**Reviews please!!! o_o **

So, was it any good?


	2. Waking up from a dream

konichiwa!!

chapter 2 is finally up, sorry for the long wait. T

his is also the last chapter of the story. Because I'm still new with writing stories, I need to look at my reviews and story stats, working to improve my skills. I don't have a beta yet, but one of my reviewers told me my english wasn't too bad ( though I got to admit this chapter was written in a hurry ).

**Rating:** M for sexual contact andf swearing. If I say sexual contact, I mean sex. real sex.

**pairings: **

Allenxkanda

* * *

Kanda yuu was shocked. Downright petrified.

A little while ago, he thought he'd lost his lover, and right now, he was staring at him again.

Slowly, he reached out to stroke allen's face. Yep, definitely real. The skin felt warm and soft under his touch. But was this really allen?! Or was it some cheap replacement to fool him? He lunged back, glaring at the confused form of his lover.

'kanda? Is there something wrong, love?' Allen edged closer, a careful look on his face.

Kanda growled as he came closer. He was confused. And still shaking. With the memory of the dead allen fresh in his mind, he couldn't risk anything. Imagine this guy to be the noah of lust. Then he'd be dead meat. Or perhaps, was it something else that attacked the order? What if alma had woken up?! That would explain the dead science team.

Kanda was so deep in thought that he didn't notice allen getting closer. Not until allen gripped his wrist. Kanda soared back with a roar, and started struggling wildly.

'Release me, you imposter! Where'd you put my mugen?!!!! Hands off, you asshole! I swear, if you get even a meter closer….!'

He felt the grip on his wrist get tighter, and started struggling even more wildly. 'Off, you bastard!! Get off, right now!!!!', he screamed in a panic. He throw random punches everywhere.

'kanda, don't fuss- oof!- that hurt, you idiot! I'm not your personal punching bag!! Calm down, will you?! You're really not making any sense at all!!!'

That didn't seem to calm down kanda at all. Instead, he started using a more feared weapon. His teeth. If this bastard thought he could fool him, he was born a hundred years too early!

'Ouch!! Fuck, kanda, that húrts!! Would you keep your teeth with you? Although I don't mind if you use them for other services…. OW!!! Ah, stop that kanda, you're ripping apart the sheets and pillows, so stop struggling.'

But kanda didn't listen. He was like a demon, fighting with all his might to prevent being exorcised. He had a strained look on his face, and blood was pulsing through his veins.

Feathers flew everywhere as the fight between allen and kanda continued. Allen still had a dumbstruck look on his face. That was completely normal, of course, given the fact that his lover was out to kill him….. _already_

Suddenly, kanda was pulled forward in a fierce hug. Think he stopped struggling? _Hell no. _

'kanda- ouch- did you have a nightmare? You know I'm here, right?!' Allen petted kanda's head. Nightmares are fake, all right?! You don't have to be- OW!!- afraid of them..!

Kanda paused for a moment. A nightmare? Sure, that was a possibility. It had been so friggin' _real._ But what if…………. He stared up at allen for the First time. A shudder ran down his spine. Oh, these eyes…

And then all of sudden, it was like he woke up from a long dream. A fog lifted from his head, making him strangely light-headed. Reality fall on him like a rock.

_A stupid nightmare?!!_

You have gót to be shitting with me.

'Er…… yuu? You all right there, love? I think the sheets have taken enough damage. And I have, too…' Allen slowly let go of him, rubbing his sore spots. He looked kinda… _beaten._

Kanda felt a brush creeping up his cheeks. He had acted so stupid! One look at his lover said enough to tell him whether or not he was the real one. No one could impose somebody as selfless as him. Allen looked at him, a doubtful look on his face.

'Will you tell me what happened, yuu?'

'……. '

'….What?'

Sigh.

'I just had a stupid nightmare, so don't fuss, bean.'

A troubled look in those silver eyes.

'Are you sure you're all right?'

'It was nothing serious, I told you!' Far from the truth, anyway….

'Of course I would think it was something serious, as you tried to strangle me..'

An accusing look, now.

Suddenly, an idea. Kanda longed for warmth. He wanted to be comforted…. to be _loved._ So why not…

'I could- a mischievous look from his side, this time- repay you, of course.' He licked his lips, and flicked his dark hair back.

Allen shot him a grin. He creeped up to kanda, and pushed him under him, putting a leg on each side of kanda's hips, completely preventing him from moving away. And from there on, the mood changed from weird to…. _Hot._.

Allen attacked kanda's neck, biting down hard. Kanda moaned, gripping allen's hair. Allen continued to bite down, hard enough to draw blood. When finished with his revenge, he licked kanda's neck, cleaning up the wounds. From there one, the licking went down, and down, and down…. Allen pushed kanda's white yukata out of the way, and attacked a nipple. He bit down rather harshly, twisting the little bud in his mouth.

'ooooow', kanda whispered, moving his hips around to search for comfort.

Allen continued to bite and lick the nipple, and went to the other after that, also putting a trail of wet kisses on kanda's belly. Kanda grunted, and, with his hands still in allen's hair, pulled him up for a breath-taking kiss. Teeth clashed, lips bruised each other, and tongs furiously battled. Kanda grinded his hips into allen's, moaning at the wonderful feeling spreading through his belly. Allen put his hands on kanda's hips, and grinded back while still kissing him. Kanda started to feel painfully erected as the sensual movements continued, and had to break the kiss, panting for breath.

'allen….', he whispered in a hoarse voice, 'quickly…'

His lover complied quickly, pulling kanda's boxers down. He admired the erect length for a second, and then took the pulsing organ in his mouth.

'Goooood!!!!' kanda screamed in ecstasy, bucking his hips up. He gripped the sheets around him, hopeless searching for some grip. Pleasure filled him as allen bobbed his head up and down over his manhood, while stroking it at the same time. Kanda couldn't stop moaning and whimpering, melting under allen's talented sucking. He was so near…. Almost there… And then allen stopped. Kanda mewled at the loss of contact, frantic for release.

'please, _please_, give me more', kanda whimpered, pathetically pulling strands of allen's hair.

Allen chuckled, and got up.

'don't worry, kanda dear. I'll give you something _much_ more filling…'

Kanda moaned loudly at these words, lust completely taking control of him. When allen flipped him over, he quickly put his hands on the head of the bed, and lifted his hips up, all but begging allen to hurry up and _do him._

Allen lifted his own black yukata out of the way, and slammed his large manhood in one swift move all the way up in kanda's ass, hitting his prostate immediately. Kanda cried out, moaning in obvious pleasure.

'yesssss, harder, harder!!' he all but demanded, thrusting his hips back to meet allen's rhythm.

Allen picked up a fast pace, slamming in and out of kanda, who was swearing and slurring. The bed creaked from the force it was exposed too.

'you feel fantástic', allen moaned, while sweat was running down his back. One good look at the dark-haired beauty beneath him would have been enough to make him cum. Kanda was very near, and he could feel allen was too, judging by his moans and groans. Then allen grabbed kanda's manhood, and started stroking it. Kanda screamed, torn apart by the two great pleasures he was feeling.

'I'm coming, I'm gonna cum!', kanda shouted, gripping the head of the bed so hard his knuckles were white.

'cum for me, yuu, for me!' allen moaned, licking kanda's cheek while pumping his manhood at an impossible pace.

'oh god, GOD, ALLLEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!'

'YUUUUUU!!!!!'

Kanda came, spurting his seed all over his own belly, while allen's seed filled his ass, giving him the feeling of being completely full. He collapsed, exhausted, dizziness taking over.

'….yuu?'

'what?'

'Did you forget your nightmare?'

Kanda went all red in the face, pulling the torn sheets over him. How he could've ever thought that this allen was a fake, was a miracle. No one but him could fuck him like that. Everything was all right. Everyone was alive. He stared up at his lovers sweaty face, snuggling up close to him. Allen snooped an arm around his waist.

'yes'

After all, it was just a stupid dream. How bad could it get?

* * *

Five months later, the Black Order was destroyed by the earl and his noah, who had successfully captured the Heart innocence. It was heard that the Heart slaughtered all the followers of the pope, as revenge for all the innocence destroyed by experiments.

Allen died in kanda's arms, begging him to live on.

It was heard that kanda's screams still surround the ruins of headquarters.

* * *

**Reviews please!!!!!!!**

....Am I allowed to be ashamed? I just wrote my first sexual fic. I'm trying to keep a neutral face.... neutral...... * laughs hysterical *

So, kanda, what did you think?

kanda: .... Woman... did you make me UKE!!!!

Yume: well..... a change of pace, you know!

kanda:.....

yume: kanda?..... Would you put that sword away, please?!!

allen: .... I quit liked being seme once.....

kanda: wtf, beansprout??!!!

yume: told you so.


End file.
